


Simon Says (A is for Angsty-ish)

by theleaveswant



Category: Misfits
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Obedience, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisha proposes a game of "Simon Says"--version one (angstier).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Says (A is for Angsty-ish)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stainofmylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainofmylove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Simon Says (B is for Boo-yeah)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211051) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant). 



> Written for stainofmylove in her "Valentine's Day?--eh, the holiday's just an excuse!" exchange. I couldn't decide which way to go with the prompt, so I wrote both.

“'Simon Says'?” says Simon.

“That's right,” says Alisha. “You can be Simon. Because you are. Simon. I mean obviously, you are Simon.”

He frowns, and it's so agonizingly clear from the way that she winces and blushes and keeps blundering forward that she thinks he's wondering whether she meant _be Simon_ , the other Simon, the better version of himself that he's sure he'll never be, that he's failing so hard to live up to her memory of, and kicking herself for maybe subconsciously meaning it that way after all.

“What I mean is, you say 'Simon says', and then whatever you say after that, I have to do it.”

“I know how the game works.” He licks his lips. “What if you don't want to do it?”

“I will want to do it,” Alisha says, “because it's you asking me to, and I want to do what you tell me.”

Simon shakes his head. “But what—“

Alisha sighs. “Look, if I really don't want to do it I'll tell you to fuck off, okay? I just thought it would be a bit of fun, that's it. You know you're going to have to get a bit more assertive if you—” She breaks off and blinks, looking at the floor. He thinks she might be blinking back tears, but when she turns that gently teasing smile on him again her eyes are dry. “If you want to be a you know. _Superhero_.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry. Just,” she gives him a little wave, _go on_ , then settles herself on the bed facing him with her hands in her lap, “be Simon.”

Simon nods and thinks about it for a moment, how to give her what she's asking for without scaring her off with anything too bizarre—because his fantasies are bizarre, some of them, his online explorations had confirmed that long before he had Nathan to tell him so, and for all Alisha's assurances that everybody's a little twisted and she'll accept anything he wants to tell her, Simon's really not sure he believes her. “Simon says . . . take off your shoes.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Simon Says (B is for Boo-yeah)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211051) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant)




End file.
